


Make A Wish

by Geyonsis23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dating AU is my weakness send help, Fluff, Lue Reeq is a good boy, M/M, Shadowbringers MSQ SPOILERS AHEAD, This is all self-indulged excuse me, comfort lots of comforting, ffxiv - Freeform, nsfw parts are omitted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geyonsis23/pseuds/Geyonsis23
Summary: The Crystarium's hero decides to take a breather and unexpectedly gets to spend a day with a like-minded adventurer.
Relationships: Lue-Reeq/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All I can say is "I can do this all daaaaaaaaayyyyyy back it up back it up"
> 
> This was rushed but gods help me I love dumbass energy and male miqos satisfy my needs- have a good 2021 everyone!

Chapter 1: Make A Wish

_"Ahh, my head hurts from too much thinking."_

The redhead miqo'te sighs heavily as he retires to his quarters at _The Pendant_. Being in The First was already overwhelming but the journey he has made from the Crystarium to other places has greatly taken a toll on him. Not to mention that he's suddenly suffering from all the light within him ironically. His head throbs and the annoyance he feels towards Emet-Selch's warnings, he wants it all to disappear. He chugs on a whole mug of water as an attempt to calm down, and it slightly made him feel better.

_"I need a short break from all of this. I know everyone's counting on me but I just can't right now. Not while feeling really heavy like this."_

The pondering man stood up and grabbed his brush from his inventory and sat down in front of the mirror near the bed. He examines his features as he goes. Grey eyes, slightly long reddish-brown hair that covers his nape and his body that's just alright in his eyes. Not too muscular and not too skinny, just the type that hits "fine" as per his own standard. His long and fluffy tail swishes in excitement as he wonders if he'll ever grow out chest hair and mustache even though he's already 22. He smiles at his own thoughts, thinking that it wouldn't matter either way.

_"Time for a walk to clear my mind even more I guess."_

As he sets down the brush, someone knocked at the door.

_"Or not."_

His perked up ears drooped quickly at the thought of more work to be done as he opens the door.

_"Hiya! I finally caught wind of you. I was just about to eat at our usual spot but I heard that you've just returned so I thought about inviting you. Hope I'm not being a nuisance."_

The uplifting tone of that invitation can only belong to Renda-Rae's number one fan, and the redhead couldn't be happier to hear it.

The warrior of darkness beams towards Lue-Reeq's appearance. He has never been happier to hear that invitation.

_"I'm going! I wanted to take a breather so this is perfect. Thanks for inviting me, Lue-Reeq."_

Both adventurers have their tails swaying from side to side as they made their way to their usual spot. Lue-Reeq was telling him all kinds of tales that he had went through and the clients that he had been working for. The recently arrived hero of the First relishes in the other adventurer's stories, and it just fills him with energy just by listening.

_"Ahh, it seems that we have arrived. What would you be having this time? They don't have anything new at the moment though."_

_"How about the Beaver Burger set? It looks cute and it can fill both of us without a doubt."_

The blue haired man smirks at the suggestion.

_"Both of us? Are you underestimating my appetite? You should know me well by now, partner."_

The redhead's ears motions joyfully at his companion's rebuttal.

_"Alright then. Make that two Beaver burger sets and two mugs of alcoholic beverages. All on me."_

He stands up in excitement. Lue-Reeq's eyes almost dilated from enjoyment, but he smiles towards the redhead instead.

_"Look, I know we made quite a fortune with our last hunt together and you even gave me most of the rewards save for the crystal. But relying on you like this is just-"_

The blue haired miqo'te got cut off as a hand landed gently on his head and gently ruffled it.

_"Don't think too much, future hero. Let's enjoy our meal, alright?"_

It's the warmest smile he ever laid his eyes on and by the twelve, he swore that he will never forget it. Lue-Reeq settles down and calms himself as his partner orders their food. He catches himself staring at awe at the warrior of darkness, at the hero who brought the night sky back to them, at the one who aided him during his ventures and never even judged him for the mistakes he did. It's that infatuation that he felt when he heard stories about Renda-Rae except this time, his idol is within his reach.

_"This again. This feeling... I don't want him to leave."_

He wishes silently to no one in particular, as the crowd gets rowdier whenever food is served on their tables. He quickly dissipates the thought though, as he doesn't want to spoil this precious moment.

_"Food is here!"_

There was excitement in both of their voices that it almost startled the waitress who gave them a /fakesmile service as she backs away and returns to her post.

_"Just look at this beautiful thing, it's massive! I'm taking pictures."_

_"No regrets. None whatsoever. This would be the best meal I've had in ages."_

The redhead was obsessed in taking photos from all angles to the point where he nearly knocked over his alcoholic beverage in his attempts. It was a peculiar sight to everyone around them, but they did not give a shite. The redhead recently bought a device, a _"phone"_ from one of the vendors at the stalls and was tinkering with it all day long to find out its uses.

_"This device is really something. I'm fond of technology so I'm all hyped when I finally got my hands on one."_

_"Do you want me to customize it a bit? You don't have a case for it yet do you?"_

_"But it came with this case? It looks alright to me."_

_"Well look at mine and you'll see."_

Lue-Reeq shows his phone and the case had a the symbol of Crystarium etched at the back. It was a dark blue casing that makes the bright blue colors sparkle and stand out. The redhead stares in awe at the casing before meeting Lue-Reeq's eyes like an excited child. The blue haired man got the memo.

_"Alright. Give it here. What design would you like to be on yours?"_

_"Something cute, if possible. No crystals involved, please."_

His partner laughs at the added note but nods in agreement.

_"Got it. I'll give it to you tomorrow, if that's alright."_

_"Sure! Oh, you can transfer any photos from earlier if you'd like. Wait, let me just undo the password."_

The blue haired miqo'te watches as the hero types the word "password" in order to unlock his phone and he almost laughed out loud but bit his lip before he could make a sound.

_"His password is literally "password" may the gods help me he's so-"_

Oblivious to what's happening, the hero unlocks his phone with an innocent smile on his face. Lue Reeq wipes the grin off his face as he says _"thanks"_ with a wheeze.

They walked back in the direction of The Pendant as it was already getting late and they both need a good night's rest for their duties on the morrow.

_"Well, we're back here now. Thank you again for accompanying me today, Lue-Reeq."_

The redhead looks downwards, wishing that the night could be longer. His partner notices but hesitates to ask if everything's alright.

_"It's always enjoyable with you around. I'll never forget this day so thank you for joining me. Have a good night's rest."_

It was now his turn to smile warmly at his idol. He was about to leave when a hand gently held his. It surprised him and the owner of that said hand.

_"This- this just- I'm sorry let me explain?"_

The redhead's expression suddenly changes to a shy one, and Lue-Reeq only knew one way to respond. He pushes the redhead into the room and pulls him into a hug as he leans back to the door, closing it in the process.

_"We'll meet tomorrow, my friend. You've had a long day, and even though you don't like showing that you're having a rough time, I can tell."_

Lue-Reeq's hug wasn't tight like he expected. It was gentle and he was warm, a contrast to his image and vibe. Nobody has given the hero head pats throughout his journey and his hair being ruffled made him sigh in relief. All of the sudden, he wished that he was just another normal adventurer who had gotten to know the blue haired male. He closes his eyes and rests his head on his companion's shoulder, his tail trying to wrap itself around both of their waists.

_"Do it more. I like being petted like this."_

_"I- You really should be resting. I might get scolded for impos-"_

_"Lue-Reeq. Whine any more and I'll kiss you."_

It wasn't a threat. Gods no, it wasn't but it's making them dizzy. The way the hero said it with a low tone of voice just made it all harder to break away, so none of them chose to.

_"Will you let me? Will you really let me do this?"_

Their chests were pounding in anticipation as they slowly close the gap between them only to be broken so quickly with a knock from the door.

_"It's me, the Exarch. I've come to check on you, hero. May I come in?"_

Silence pursued, but the Bard knows he had to get out somehow. His idol was blushing red all over, looking at the door as he contemplates to answer or leave it, even if it was the Crystal Exarch himself knocking on the door. Lue-Reeq smirks and steals a quick kiss from his idol's lips and sprints towards the open window.

_"Good night, my hero."_

He mouths as he jumps over and disappears from the public eye's sight. The redhead inhales quickly and brushes off any thoughts related to the quick moment that passed him by and quickly answers the door as he tries his best to hide his flustered state.

_"Yes? Exarch? What is it?"_

_"Ah, so you were here after all. My apologies for disturbing your rest. I hope that you made time to eat dinner at least."_

_"Oh. Yes, I've already eaten. Thank you very much for sending me food. You didn't have to go that far though."_

The Exarch turns his direction to the table as he sees his gift opened and quite indulged as there were two remaining pieces left. He smiles at the thought, thinking if he should send more sandwiches as the hero favors them.

_"I see. All is well then. Pray return to resting. I was probably just overthinking things. See you tomorrow."_

The Exarch excuses himself as the redhead closes his door. He knew that something must be up and looked towards the table to see that the sandwich that the Exarch gave him only had two left. he swore it was three since he ate one before leaving earlier morning, and then he remembers Lue-Reeq once more. His flustered state returns to him as he rolls around in his bed trying to calm himself and actually sleep.


	2. Love Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last lightwarden remains, and the warrior of darkness's condition isn't getting any better. One last stay in the Crystarium meant one last visit from Lue-Reeq. One last moment for a breather and the hero takes his chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm dumb and completely forgot to put the spoiler tag.
> 
> SHADOWBRINGERS MSQ SPOILERS AHEAD  
> I changed things up a bit but this happens during the More Than a Hunch quest.

Chapter 2: Love Scenario

He was barely able to get some sleep, thanks to yesterday's... shenanigans. Not that he needed a lot of it that is. He ate the rest of the sandwiches that the Crystal Exarch sent to him and takes a shower before heading out in his high-quality Neo-Ishgardian dancer gear that's glamoured to appear as his favorite Ala Mhigan gown, Pagos Gaskins and Moonfire Faire sandals. His chakrams were already an Exarchic gear crafted by one of his long-time friends.

_"Well, at least I'm still stylish."_

He smiles as he checks himself in front of the mirror before heading out. Thancred and Urianger were easy to spot near the Dossal gates so he makes his way towards the two scions.

_"It's so early but I can sense them already bickering from over here. They might as well kiss or something."_

The redhead dancer muses to himself jokingly and waves to his companions. After helping out at the Twine, certain events have transpired and the warrior of darkness charged to the very core of Malikah's Well where the third lightwarden have been settling in. Glaring, the redhead dancer gracefully does a dance and throws his Glaives of The Dark Princess high up in the air and urges the enemy to prepare for battle as he put up his shields and buffs.

_"It's time for a dance, lightwarden."_

From start to finish, it always took the warrior to finish dungeons within 30 minutes as the scions were the only people available to help him.

_"That's... three down."_

The dancer absorbed the light as he did for the first two lightwardens and his whole body suddenly felt heavier. The light from the heavens faded and revealed the night sky to everyone in Amh Araeng. The scions felt a great sense of relief, especially Alisaie and the redhead couldn't ask for more. The heavy feeling doesn't go away, but the dancer properly stood up and made sure to stay steady as they headed back to the Crystarium. Lue-Reeq was just idling near the stalls, realizing how late it is but there was still no news of his partner returning from his duty. He digs a tiny portion of the pudding he ordered as he stared at their phones. The warrior's case had a red fat chocobo engraved at the back and it perfectly matches with the black casing.

_"Blue and red. Partners. Just like us."_

The only thing that didn't match was their screen savers. The redhead didn't bother putting any as he likes things simple. Lue-Reeq has a deep respect for Renda-Rae so he used the photo he had taken from his all-time favorite story.

_"I wonder what he will use as a screen saver? I wonder what means the most to him?"_

The blue haired miqo'te was getting emotional, so he stopped his thoughts from digging deeper and focused on finishing his pudding. A little later, the people have started chattering and that was the only cue he needed to know that their saviors are back. He grabbed their phones and shoved it to his pocket as he ran towards the entrance of the Crystarium. The smiles on their saviors only meant victory, and it means that a feast must be in order. Lue-Reeq waited from a distance until the dancer was left alone and planned to surprise him.

"See you all tomorrow."

The dancer finally said the last of his good nights and sighs as he gently puts his hand on his stomach.

_"I'm kind of nervous. What is this feeling?"_

He thinks to himself, as he felt soft taps on his shoulder. Turning around, his cheek felt a finger poke onto it followed by a chuckle.

_"I knew you'd bump onto my finger."_

The somewhat tired expression immediately dispersed as the redhead's ears perked up at the sight of his friend.

_"Lue-Reeq!"_

The dancer eagerly hugs him in the middle of Dossal Gates out of excitement, and comments came out from everyone, everywhere. Even the scions were surprised with the sudden gesture as they weren't actually that far away from the venue yet. Y'shtola gives Thancred and Urianger a smirk and a glance.

_"If only some of us can be as honest as those two, then everything would just go swimmingly."_

The two scions were taken aback by the thaumaturge's comment, denying with all their might and goes back to bickering once more. Everyone really retired to their quarters afterwards, as the two like-minded adventurers made their way to the Pendants once more.

_"I was afraid you've already retired to your room. It was late after all."_

_"Without so much seeing a glimpse of you? Not a chance. Plus a promise is a promise, and I'm a man of my word."_

After giving a thumbs up and a wink, he hands over the newly-cased phone to the dancer.

_"This is fantastic! Exactly what I wanted. You're amazing my man. Thank you so much!"_

_"Anything for you, honestly."_

They made their way into the warrior's chambers, and the hero was expecting Ardbert to be present, but apparently, he isn't. It's just Lue-Reeq and him all over again. Just like yesterday, except today has a certain kind of mood.

_"You and your friends are just amazing. Appeared out of nowhere and suddenly bringing back the night sky to us. You haven't even been here for long and you already changed lives. It's such a legendary story, if you ask me. One I'm willing to tell anyone who asks about the saviors of the Crystarium one day."_

_"That again, huh. You must really idolize me now, but I wish you didn't think of me so highly. It's alright if you wanted to praise me, but give yourself lots of credit too. You deserve praises as well, my friend. So pat yourself on the back and relish in that feeling."_

The redhead smiles, but a sharp pang of pain hits him so suddenly and causes him to fall to the ground.

_"Wait- what's wrong?! What's happening to you?"_

The redhead turns over in pain and a surge of aether surges out of his body, making him cry out in pain. It felt like he was being stabbed multiple times and his vision has gotten hazy. The blue haired miqo'te was in a panicked state, more shocked than panicked and is at a loss on what to do. The dancer couldn't instruct even if he wanted to as the pain only increased and he was the only one who could fight it.

_"I have-- to fight it--"_

The redhead chokes out broken words, and all of the sudden the pain subsides. He wheezed and gasped for air as the bard can only look at him with a worried expression.

_"It's... just a small price to pay. The battle that we are fighting will soon be over, and we'll all be returning to our usual lives."_

_"Why.. why do I know nothing of this- this sacrifice that you're doing?"_

Lue-Reeq helps his friend sit up and slowly carries him.

_"You don't need to- I'm fine I can stand!"_

The look on the bard's face was serious and they remained silent until Lue-Reeq was sitting on the bed, hugging his partner who's sitting on his lap.

_"The last thing I want is to lose you. I can't even help you properly when you've helped me out countless times. I'd be lying if I said farewell to you when it's time for you to go."_

The redhead felt warm tears drop on his shoulder as Lue-Reeq confesses his heart out. It was by that time that when he looked forward, he saw Ardbert leaning beside the window with a serious expression before leaving the room. The redhead gently cups his ugly sobbing partner's face, smiling as he wipes the tears away.

_"Dry your tears, my friend. Save them for when we have won. Gods be damned I assure you, victory will belong to the people of Crystarium."_

There were still tears in his eyes when his blue eyes met serious grey ones.

_"Well shit, you're so damn determined I don't know what to say anymore. J_ _ust come back to me. To us. ALIVE. Especially you."_

Out of desperation, out of wishful thinking, Lue-Reeq pulls his partner really close for a long kiss. None of them in the room can predict the future, none of them knows which move to make next but the tears that they shed for each other that night is irreplaceable. The redhead pulls away for a moment to catch his breath and his partner whines from the loss of contact.

_"Lue-Reeq, I have a request."_

The redhead nudges his head to the blue eyed man's hand as a sign and looks at him with pleading eyes.

_"Please pat my head again."_

All these simple, innocent requests just makes his heart swell.

_"I'll do it. As many times as you'd like."_

Finally, they were able to smile again and this time, no one was there to disturb them for the whole night. None of them held back anything and they slept with marks all over their bodies. The next day, the hero woke up to a slightly sore back but a refreshed body and a heartfelt note beside him. He brings it close to his chest and chants a silent prayer as he braces himself, wears his full Exarchic Maiming gear, weapon and accessories as he prepares for the battles that await him on that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Exarchic gear but he's a loldrg bc idk my rotations *confesses aggressively*
> 
> Will fix errors and update tags once I'm in my right mind to double check I hope you all liked this mess \o

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm screaming I love you G'raha Tia but this ain't about you. Not this time I'm sorry.  
> 2nd and last part will be up soon I hope you all like this messy jumble of a fic _(:>_


End file.
